


Y a la mañana siguiente...

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Cool dialogues (?), Fellatio, M/M, Masturbation, Shee-it, UNF and more UNF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada más oír la puerta abre los ojos y gira la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Peter aún desnudo, con la excepción de que esta vez lleva una extraña tela cubriéndole de cintura para abajo. Su mano izquierda se mueve casi involuntaria por su pecho en sentido descendente, aunque se obliga a parar antes de hacer algo indebido, y levemente aturdido se incorpora en el sofá.</p><p>-Hey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y a la mañana siguiente...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts), [Otoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoha/gifts).



> Oootra historia más de éstos dos. Se me hace fácil escribir sobre ellos... Siguen haciendo lo que les da la gana conmigo, pero sí xD  
> Así pues, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y os animéis a escribir sobre este pairing. El Rumanfrey/Romancek es un fandom muy nuevo y pequeño, pero quienes estamos en él no mordemos. ¡Lo juramos! xDD
> 
> ¡Gracias! <3
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Básicamente la idea viene de este post http://fuckyeahromancek.tumblr.com/post/51957943809/angelsanddragons-mornin-darling-i-was-like y este gif en particular... http://24.media.tumblr.com/695b915eeb818f8fdd878c8b287e4372/tumblr_mnqogxtNRg1srr4wio1_500.gif *dies*

La noche anterior, Roman cayó completamente exhausto en el sofá tras esperar durante horas la vuelta de Peter. Así lo encontró este _a la mañana siguiente_ ; con una manta cubriéndole y la más calmada de las expresiones que le había visto nunca. Casi parecía un ángel. _Fucking angels_.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Oneshot_Rumanfrey_zps0a8b7495.jpg.html)

Nada más oír la puerta abre los ojos y gira la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Peter aún desnudo, con la excepción de que esta vez lleva una extraña tela cubriéndole de cintura para abajo. Su mano izquierda se mueve casi involuntaria por su pecho en sentido descendente, aunque se obliga a parar antes de hacer algo indebido, y levemente aturdido se incorpora en el sofá.

-Hey...

-Hey -contesta Peter en el mismo tono, aún mirándole confuso. Roman supone que el gypsy no esperaba que se quedase a pasar la noche. " _Ya somos dos_ ," piensa mientras se saca el paquete de tabaco de la chaqueta de vestir y se enciende un pitillo.- ¿Dónde está Lynda?

-Se fue a dormir, así que imagino que estará en su dormitorio -se encoge de hombros Roman, tras lo cual se deja caer nuevamente en el sofá teniendo cuidado de no quemarlo.- Mmm... Dime, ¿es aquí donde sueles dormir tú o tienes habitación propia? No he podido evitar notar que me estás mirando como si te hubiese robado tu posesión más preciada -ladea una sonrisa con los ojos brillándole con divertimento.

-A veces... duermo en el sofá -responde Peter mientras se rasca la nuca como con nerviosismo. Roman no debería provocarle de esa manera, pero lo hace y eso le pone muy nervioso, hasta le confunde.- Hoy hay clases...

Ante esa afirmación, Roman le mira y asiente.- Pues sí, pero no me apetece mucho ir. Y seguro que a ti tampoco... Así que podríamos hablar sobre lo que has hecho ahí fuera durante la noche o... podríamos hacer algo más interesante -se lame los labios tras darle una calada al cigarro y echar el humo con esa sensualidad que sólo él es capaz de transmitir con una acción tan simple como lo es fumar.

-¿Como qué? -Peter puede notar cómo su garganta se seca a cada segundo que pasa. Porque está seguro de que Roman va a proponerle algo descabellado. Lo conoce como la palma de su mano...

-Bueno... Podríamos aprovechar tu desnudez para algo más que para recrearme la vista -le mira con sus ojos verdes y esa perenne sonrisa suya; la pilla, maliciosa, _apremiante_.

... o tal vez no.

-Bromeas, ¿no? -está a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero sabe que tiene la puerta a su espalda y Roman ni siquiera se ha movido del sofá donde está aún tumbado, por lo que es un movimiento estúpido. " _Y de cobardes_ ," completa en su mente.- No bromeas.

-No -Roman se sienta, dejando el cigarro en el cenicero, y acto seguido se levanta para caminar hacia Peter. Este no se mueve de donde está, pero tampoco aparta la mirada de la figura del upir, jamás se atrevería a darle la espalda. Entonces Roman posa una mano en su barbilla y alza su rostro para que le mire directamente a los ojos.- Ni siquiera me hace falta utilizar _ya sabes qué_ contigo. Sé que tú también lo deseas... Peter.

-Roman, tienes que dejar de esnifar esa mierda... No te deja pensar con claridad -consigue desviar la mirada el otro, apretando un poco más el agarre que tiene sobre la tela que cubre sus partes.

-Estoy pensando... y de paso incluyéndote en el plan. ¿Seguro que no quieres intentarlo? Te he visto mirarme antes, Peter.

-Me ha extrañado verte aquí. Es todo. 

-No, no lo es. Lo sabes bien... -su boca casi toca el sensible lóbulo de su oreja mientras le susurra.- Notaste que estaba empalmado y tú mismo te empalmaste. Aún lo estás... 

O bien porque Peter está cansado o porque simplemente no le apetece seguir fingiendo, Roman consigue hacerse con la mano que sujeta la tela, apartándosela. La tela cae instantáneamente al suelo, a los pies de ambos.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no lo admites? Cuando es tan _obvio_... -enreda un par de dedos en el oscuro vello púbico de Peter, rozando de manera apenas perceptible su miembro por completo _despierto_.- ¿Lo ves? Tu cuerpo es más honesto que tu boca... Y por tu bien creo que deberías empezar a ser sincero contigo mismo.

-¿Es una amenaza? 

Roman se separa para mirarle y sonríe petulante. Porque tiene al gypsy completamente a su merced, desnudo, vigoroso, _invitante_... Sus ojos están cerrados y parece ofrecerse sin oposición alguna a los placeres que Roman tiene en mente.

-¿Necesito amenazarte... ?

-No... -pronuncia en voz muy baja Peter; sus pestañas aleteando cuando nota cómo el upir posa su boca sobre una de sus clavículas. El toque es caliente, demasiado para un acto tan simple como aquel.- Roman... ¿por qué... ?

-¿Y por qué no? Sé que eres consciente de la conexión que nos une... -una de sus manos se pasea por el torso del gypsy mientras habla, demorándose en su tatuaje con forma de "g".- ¿Crees que cambiará algo por acostarnos juntos? Yo pienso que esa conexión podría intensificarse. Ya sabes, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte...

Una pequeña risa escapa por entre la boca ligeramente abierta de Peter, un sonido que al upir le encanta escuchar. Es por eso que se acerca más, queriendo fundirse con él.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti. Eres tan _especial_ que no eres capaz ni de usar de la manera correcta un dicho tan sencillo como ese...

-Si crees que tú puedes hacerlo mejor,... jodido listillo -agarra esta vez su polla, acariciando toda su extensión, mientras lame al mismo tiempo su cuello, justo en el punto donde tiene la carótida.- Mmm... tan caliente...

-¿Mi cuello... ?

-¿En serio, Peter? -sonríe apretando su miembro, haciéndole sisear.- Tu sangre... a través de tu piel... 

El gypsy ahoga una risa en su hombro cuando apoya la frente ahí.- Joder, por un momento pensé que hablabas de mi polla.

Roman no puede evitar reírse entonces. Esa manera tan condenadamente inocente que tiene Peter de provocarle es fascinante, casi tanto como su capacidad de dejarle sin habla a la hora de transformarse en hombre lobo. Es hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera, y Roman siente la necesidad de hacérselo saber, de demostrarle que le gusta sea cual sea su aspecto exterior... e incluso interior. Porque él es _feo_ , irremediablemente _feo_... Tiene una _fealdad_ que es imposible de amar. Por eso no puede desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.  
Enseguida se deja caer de rodillas y, echando hacia atrás el prepucio con su mano derecha, lame el rosado glande. Eso le vale un hondo gemido de Peter, que se apoya contra la puerta, con las piernas algo abiertas y la espalda arqueada en su dirección. Esos labios rodeando su polla. " _Es como un sueño hecho realidad_ ," piensa este completamente a merced del upir. Porque siempre ha pensado que tiene boca de tía y en cómo se sentiría ser felado por ella...

-¿Te gusta esto... ? -sigue lamiendo hasta llegar al perineo; es una zona muy, muy sensible y Roman sabe que podría hacer que se corriese únicamente con presionar ahí.

Peter no responde. Únicamente lleva una mano hasta su cabeza y le agarra del pelo hasta casi obligarle a abrir la boca. Roman se deja hacer, encantado con la iniciativa del otro. Así que la abre y deja que se la folle. Una de sus manos está en el culo del gypsy y la otra está en su propio miembro, masturbándose al mismo ritmo que Peter le ha impuesto. Su mandíbula comienza a doler un poco y hay veces que siente ganas de devolver, pero no hace amago de apartarse.  
Finalmente, no mucho después, siente un tirón en el cuero cabelludo y un potente chorro de semen caliente que va a parar garganta abajo. Haciendo todo lo posible por tragarlo sin ahogarse ni perder una sola gota, Roman aprieta sus propios testículos y se corre con fuerza en el suelo, justo entre los descalzos pies de Peter.

Pero no tiene tiempo de recomponerse, ya que el gypsy alza su cabeza agarrándole por la barbilla para que le mire. Los ojos verdes de Roman atraviesan los azul grisáceos de Peter, derritiéndose un poco ante la pequeña sonrisa que asoma en su rostro. Siente cómo su mandíbula es acariciada con el pulgar de esa mano y los entrecierra un poco.

- _Shee-it_ -murmura bajito.

- _Shee-it_ -le imita Peter escondiendo una risa. Porque cuando invitó a Roman para que le viese transformarse no esperaba que el asunto terminase así. Ni en sus sueños más íntimos. Bueno, pensándolo bien...


End file.
